


Fun Before Work

by neeharlow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylo as Matt, Roleplay, and you dom the crap out of him, sexy roleplay, sub!Kylo, you are Kylo's wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeharlow/pseuds/neeharlow
Summary: Kylo Ren is ready to go out undercover as Matt. If he can make it out of his quarters without his wife distracting him. You want to play a little game with "Matt" the naughty radar tech who entered into Kylo Ren's quarters without an invite. Just smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this dirty little thing at one night. Alone. I want to thank my friends who gave me to the courage to post it. Love you guys!

Kylo Ren looked in the mirror tucking the last few strands of his raven hair up into the blonde wig before putting on his nearly comical over sized glasses on. No one would recognize him. Of course no one would recognize him anyway even without the geeky wig and glasses but he had to be one hundred percent sure he would be disguised. From this moment until further notice he was no longer Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren no he was Matt. Just Matt the radar technician. A normal everyday guy who worked on Star Killer Base. 

He spun a final time in front of the mirror to do a final check. Perfect. No one suspect a thing. Putting on his orange vest he headed for the door. But before he could fully exit a sweet feminine voice stopped him from leaving.

"Well, what do we have here?" 

Kylo turned to see you standing in the bedroom door way wearing nothing but his favorite lingerie. The black lace bra and pantie set with matching garter belt and stockings. The one he had bought you for your anniversary the previous year. You walked towards him in your 5 inch black stiletto heels. 

“A lost technician?” you said smiling, “Kylo Ren would be livid is he knew you saw his wife dressed like this...”

“(y/n), not now.” Kylo tried to say but was quickly slapped across the face. 

“You dare speak to Kylo Ren's wife in such a tone?” you asked darkly. Kylo glared at you rubbing his palm over where you'd slapped him. “You will address me as Lady Ren. Do you understand?”

Kylo couldn't help but feel a tiny bit turned on by your dominate demeanor. You licked your lips eyes fixed on the growing bulge in his uniform. He was curious at what you'd do to him. He was usually the dominate one when it came to sex but this new side of you excited him. 

“Yes Lady Ren.” Kylo replied softly. 

“What is your name technician?” you asked circling him like prey. 

“Matt, my name is Matt.” Kylo replied. “I'm a new radar technician. Just started today.”

“You've been a bad boy coming in here like this.” you teased resting your palms on his chest rubbing up and down on his uniform. “Kylo Ren didn't call for a technician...nor did I.”

“Forgive me Lady Ren, I was just curious.” Kylo said reaching out attempting to touch you. You smacked his hands away. “It's just, I'm such a fan of Kylo Ren. And I'd heard his wife was just breath taking.”

“Sweet talk will get you no where Matt.” you smiled walking away from him. “Come with me.”

'Matt' followed you into the bedroom where you sat on the end of the bed. You smiled seductively at him before pointing a finger towards the ground. He titled his head to the side confused. 

“Down.” you commanded. “On the ground on all fours.”

He obeyed going down on all fours before you and waited for further instruction. His cock was hard and throbbing locked away in his underwear straining with a need to be freed. The fabric causing sweet friction with his movement. 

“Crawl to me.” you said. “...Slowly...”

'Matt' did as he was told crawling to you on all fours. His needy cock leaking precum as it throbbed along with his heartbeat. Your eyes never left his, even as your fingers dove down and moved the fabric of your thong out of the way of your cunt. His mouth watered as he stared at your womanhood hoping get a taste of you. You knew what he wanted.

“Eat me Matt.” you ordered, “Have a taste of what Kylo Ren has whenever he pleases.”

He was on you within seconds devouring your wet pussy. He feasted on your moaning into your depths. His hand started to move towards his crotch but you caught him giving him a swift kick. 'Matt' fell face first onto the floor. Kylo glared at you for that one. You'd regret that later. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” you asked.

“No.” he replied clenching his jaw. 

“No what?” 

“No, Lady Ren.” he said submissively. 

You stood up, “Now undress yourself and lay on the bed on your back.”

Once he lay naked on the bed you strapped him down so that he was unable to move. His thick dick stood at attention flushed red. You removed her garter belt and panties before straddling his hips.

“Now Matt, you've been good so far.” you sighed taking his length in your hands. She stroked him up and down slowly using the generous amounts of precum as lube. “Since you're such a fun of Kylo Ren you probably want to be just like him.”

“Yes, Lady Ren.” he said head tossing back and forth on the pillow. 

“You want to feel the same things Kylo Ren has felt. Don't you?”

His chest was heaving as he tried to focus on you. Your hand stopped and waited for his reply.

“Yes, Lady Ren.” 

“You want to fuck his wife's tight pussy don't you?”

'Matt' was beyond words his eyes rolled up into his skull. He was so close to cumming. He wanted to fuck you. He wanted to just grab you and fuck you until you screamed. He wanted to cum in that pussy and feel you orgasm around him. And you knew it. You could see it in his lust filled eyes. But this was your game. And you weren't going to let him cum until you wanted him to. Your hands stopped again right as his balls began to tighten. His eyes snapped opened before he let out an enraged scream. You smiled evilly at him. 

“Nope.” you giggled. “Sorry.”

“Alright, (y/n) enou-” he snapped but you back handed him. 

“What did I say?” you snapped. Kylo was losing his patience quickly but was able to calm himself. 

“Forgive me, Lady Ren.” he said swallowing down his anger.

You crawled over him and ever so slowly impaled yourself on his member. You gasped sliding down his girth, it stung slightly stretching you open. His eyes were closed again. You moved your hips in a steady rhythm. Riding his cock hard and faster each time. You were lost in the moment. Your hands rested on his chest movements becoming sloppy as you got closer to your climax. 

“May I fuck you...” he asked desperately holding onto the edge. “Lady Ren...I need to fuck you...”

“Yes!” you cried. “Fuck me yes!”

He started bucking up into you harshly. You were clawing at his chest teetering so close to your peak. He drove his cock into you over and over throwing you off and ripping a powerful orgasm from you body. Your entire body tensed as your cunt pulsated around his cock. 

“May...I cum?” he pleaded. 

“Yes! Cum!” you yelled clenching around him. “Cum in me! Cum inside of my cunt!”

His cock slammed into you as far as it would go before he exploded covering your inner walls with his cum. The two of you shook holding each other riding out the powerful orgasms. You lay on top of him catching your breath. After freeing his long arms they wrapped around your mid body holding you closely. After a few moment you smiled against him.

“Holy fuck...Kylo...” you said breathing heavily. “Oh Kylo...”

“I'm late now.” he muttered annoyed. “And I have to shower again because I got your pussy juices all over my face. And I smell like sex.”

You giggled kissing him softly. “Sorry. But you looked so dorky I had to take advantage of you.”

“I don't look dorky!” he exclaimed. 

You tried not to laugh but ended up snorting. “Yeah, ok.”

Kylo got up from the bed and went to get re-showered for work. You followed him but made a face when his seed began ooze out of you and drain down your leg. He simply smiled ever so proud of himself before disappearing into the bathroom. Worth it.


End file.
